Oklahoma!
by krnycorn
Summary: In 1906, in the Oklahoma territory, a cowboy and a young woman meet, fall in love, and mature together as they overcome the obstacles that may break them apart. A reinterpretation of the popular Rogers and Hammerstein's musical, "Oklahoma!" AH E/B
1. Chapter 1

**After watching the 1955 version of Oklahoma! this week I really wanted to see more of the main couple. I've never written anything like this, but it has been way fun taking a deeper look into their relationship and developing my own version of their love story. If you are at all familiar with the musical, you will see a lot of the dialogue from the movie and/or Broadway show. It was meant to be all one chapter, but it kept getting longer and longer, so I've split it up. My story closely follows the plot from R&H's musical Oklahoma! with new scenes added, further developing their relationship and love. My addition of Twilight characters was purely for entertainment purposes. If you've never seen the movie, you should definitely find a copy. It is a wonderful story set in the Oklahoma territory around the early 1900s. I hope I've captured a little of the magic that makes this story so popular and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim to have originally created these characters or plot, written by Richard Rogers and Oscar Hammerstein. ****And the use of Twilight characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning: There is no course language or graphic sexual situations, but there is some interactions alluding to sex and some brief sexual content. (I was worried about the rating, so I put it at M, just to be safe)**

The first time he saw her she was resting gracefully on a grey Philly at the county fair. He looked her way because as he was walking around the grounds he was close enough to hear the genuine laughter of a young woman. It was a laugh that made him smile without even understanding why. He first saw a tumble of dark curls swaying behind a narrow waist and he couldn't help but admire how the loose curls bounced around, shining in the sun. As he continued to look, he realized she was very slim with her bangs cut short on her forehead. He was struck immediately at the glow in her face and amazed at how her eyes seem uncommonly bright when she laughed at the children chasing the young calves in the arena. At first he imagined her to be a very young woman of around fourteen, but after looking into her eyes and chastely noticing her figure, he realized he was gazing upon a girl who was on the cusp of womanhood.

He must have been unabashedly staring for some time, because she turned away from the arena and looked straight at him as if he had called her name aloud. Since he had been caught staring, he knew it would be even more rude to turn away suddenly, so kept looking at her and gently tipped his hat in her direction. His stance was non-threatening and they were surrounded by families and children enjoying the fair, but when he acknowledged her with a gesture in her direction, she blushed as if he had whispered something sweet in her ear. His first reaction to her response was to laugh at her inappropriate blush, but as he looked up at her downcast eyes his heart suddenly started pounding heavily in his chest. It wasn't the blush itself that made his heart start beating faster, but rather understanding that she flushed because some thought had passed through her mind about him that made her react in such a way.

His friend Jasper walked up to him, completely unaware of his preoccupation and steady gaze. Jasper clapped an arm around his shoulders and said, "You about ready, Curly? They're preparing the broncos now."

He reluctantly tore his eyes away from the girl and turned his head to look at the man who had interrupted his runaway thoughts. Ignoring Jasper's question he looked back in the girl's direction and quickly asked, "Who's that skinny like thing up there on that grey Philly?"

Jasper looked at his face and followed his gaze to the young woman who had captured his friend's complete attention. Jasper sighed loudly and responded, "Oh no, not you too. You've been away, but she's only been here for a few months and all the unattached men are getting all puffed up. Some of the married men can't help but turn her way when she walks by too, now that I think on it. You'd think there were no fine women in our here county the way some men have been mooning after her."

Curly was listening attentively to his friend, but still kept his eyes in her direction. She had turned back to the calf chase when Jasper arrived, but she kept her body slightly oriented in such a way so she could see him out of the corner of her eye. He said, "She does look very fine; much too fine for Oklahoma land. She can't be older than seventeen or eighteen either."

Jasper, amused at his friend's response and steady gaze continued to speak, "Well, she is mighty pretty, but don't be thinking too much on her. Her Aunt Esme is a firecracker and is not going to let her take up with just any man. Not that that really matters, though. Isabella hasn't even looked at any of the men in the county as anything other than friends of her 'dear Aunt Esme.'"

Curly was not put off at all upon hearing this new information. With his hand resting gently on his gun belt he said, "So her name is Isabella then?"

Jasper looked at his friend with a small smile on his face and spoke with amusement ringing in his voice, "Yeah, that's her name. But like I said, it don't matter if you know her name and everything about her, she don't see men as men. And she probably ain't staying in this territory long anyhow. So don't get too stuck on her."

Curly finally turned away from Isabella and looked at Jasper in the eye. With Isabella's blush fresh in his memory, he felt like he shared a secret with her. This secret connection and infatuation unseen by anyone else caused a burning deep in his gut. After a moment of silence, Curly's lips slowly started upturning until the smile completely transformed his face and made the skin around his eyes wrinkle. He said, "She ain't gonna stay unless she's got a real good reason to."

Jasper took off his hat swiftly and struck it against his thigh as he laughed in surprise. "Well, I'll be. I wish you luck then. No doubt you'll need it. Let's head over to the broncos now. They're bound to start soon."

With one last glance in Isabella's direction he smiled at her profile and knew he would be in for a bumpy ride, and he wasn't even thinking of the horses.

***~~OKLAHOMA~~***

This bucking bronco event was one of the most popular and dangerous competitions in the fair. Its popularity was evident by the number of people crowding around the arena. Isabella and her Aunt tied up their horses and leisurely made their way over to that arena. Isabella couldn't help but feel consumed by the excitement buzzing in the air. She had been looking forward to this fair for some time, but she never anticipated just how wonderful it had been. There was music and dancing, children running around laughing jovially, all types of treats, and everyone had been so friendly. All the events she seen so far had been so fun and entertaining. She loved watching the young children chase the calves, trying to corner and rope them to drag them out of the arena. Like everyone else, she had been looking forward to viewing the bronco competition, but she now felt she appeared too eager. She had been trying to walk calmly with her Aunt, but she felt her thoughts could be read easily in her face. She was now mostly looking forward to seeing that handsome cowboy again.

Earlier, when she had turned around suddenly, she did not really think anyone would have been looking at her. She met the cowboy's gaze and blushed fiercely when she realized she was being very forward in her attention. No, that is not why she blushed so suddenly. When she first saw that man looking at her with unabashed admiration she felt such a longing to know him. It was the first time in her seventeen years of life that she had ever seen a man that sparked her interest in such a way. She estimated that if she were standing next to him the top of her head would barely reach past his broad shoulders. He had sun-browned skin and dark hair that shone red in the sun. She had turned her face away after a moment, but continued to watch him as best she could from her position. After he walked away she feared her Aunt would immediately know how she was feeling and make a big fuss. After a few moments she realized Aunt Esme had not seen the exchange, and upon further reflection realized that her charged look with the handsome man had lasted only a moment and was very discreet.

As they found a spot close to the fence surrounding the bronco arena, Isabella spotted her handsome stranger close to the holding pen. The competition had already begun and a few men had already been thrown. As she glanced at the holding pen, she realized her stranger was set to ride next. He climbed the fence while some other men readied the agitated bronco. There was a lot of whooping and clapping from the gathered crowd for the young man. The bronco was bucking and jumping around in its pen and Isabella was equally excited and frightened for him. After a few moments he gently dropped into the bronco's saddle and the gate flew open. The horse immediately flew out of the holding pen with such power and speed Isabella gasped in fear. Aunt Esme was whooping along with all the other men and she heard many people yelling their encouragement and support. Dirt and mud were flying up from the ground as the bronco bucked all around the arena trying to throw off the cowboy. Children were squealing in delight as they were rained with mud. Isabella couldn't tear her eyes away from him and even now felt such a strong connection to him and prayed he wouldn't be hurt.

Everyone knows that when you ride a bronco, the only place to go is down. The bronco jumped around a slick patch in the mud and as one of its legs buckled slightly, Isabella saw his grip beginning to slip. After a few more seconds he lost control on an upward buck and flew off the back of the wild horse. He landed on his back with a big splat, but she could tell nothing but his pride was hurt, to her immense relief. She finally took a deep breath and realized her hands were aching with how tightly she had been holding her skirts.

She couldn't help but look to her Aunt and ask quietly, "You do think he'll be alright, don't you?"

Before Esme could answer, one man standing near laughed and said, "Who, Curly? I reckon he's more than alright. That man was born to be on a horse." Isabella was greatly relieved to hear that someone else though he was uninjured as well. She had not taken her eyes on of him the entire time he was riding and was attentively watching him help the others round up the bronco.

Curly jumped up quickly from his position on the ground and started chasing after the horse with some other men who had come to help calm the horse and put him back into the pen. Curly felt the mud caked onto his backside, but he couldn't keep the grin off his face. He loved to ride, and even though it was dangerous, he found it to be one of the greatest excitements he had ever experienced. Once the bronco was safely pinned, he climbed to the top of the fence, took off his hat and raised it high in the hair waving it to the cheering folks around the arena. As he looked around he saw a group of cowboys he knew standing near Isabella. He jumped down from the fence and started walking in that direction while using his bandana to wipe the dirt and sweat from his face.

As he drew closer, he noticed Isabella straighten her hair and fiddle with the fabric of her skirt. When he reached them, his friends swarmed him with pats on the back and teasing comments about his fall. After a few minutes of joking and laughter with his friends, they began watching the arena in anticipation for the next rider. Isabella was pretending to watch the new rider, but saw every movement Curly was making. Aunt Esme spoke to him in congratulations to Isabella's surprise.

"Well done, young man. I can't tell you how much I enjoyed watching you fly through the air and landing on your rump in that puddle of mud."

Curly smiled at her teasing and tipped his hat graciously. "Thank you, ma'am. No man would risk his neck unless he knew he had a lady as fine as you was watching in the crowd."

Aunt Esme laughed in delight at his youthful flirtations. She was a woman in her later years who had lived a full life, but now felt that she had gained the right to be shocking whenever she felt the urge. She had a farm to run, and a young niece to look after, but that didn't mean she couldn't find fun and enjoyment interacting with the young folk. She continued, "Well then, what is your name cowboy? I think you and I will become great friends. What do you think about that?"

Curly took off his hat and held it close in front of his chest. He replied, "My name is Curly, ma'am, and I am absolutely delighted to make your acquaintance. I do believe you will have a hard time getting rid of me now that you have declared us friends. Might I have the pleasure of learning your name?" Even though he was only speaking and looking at her aunt, Isabella could feel her blood pumping loudly through her veins in anticipation for their introduction.

Esme was gazing at Curly thoughtfully. She said, "Well look at these fine manners. Everyone around these parts calls me Aunt Esme, and that is what I expect to hear from you as well. This here is my niece Isabella. She is new to Oklahoma territory and I'm pleased to have met a fine young man that she can befriend. I do hope you'll pay a call on us if you stay around Claremore. We absolutely love visitors, don't we dear?"

Isabella was too embarrassed and nervous to speak. Upon seeing Curly so close, she couldn't imagine a man being more handsome or imposing. She felt more young and innocent than ever as she glanced at him and realized how inexperienced she was talking to the opposite sex. She nodded shyly and desperately hoped he wouldn't notice how her skirts were vibrating because of her shaking legs.

Perhaps sensing her embarrassment Curly simply glanced at her quickly and after failing to make eye contact with Isabella, turned back to Aunt Esme and said, "Nothing would please me more than to pay you a call. I herd cattle most of the week, but I know I can find the time to visit the kindest lady in Claremore."

Aunt Esme replied, "Well don't you forget then. We'll keep an eye out for you. We live on the farm about 7 miles east of the railroad station. You are welcome to stop by anytime for a cold drink or a bite to eat. Now get!"

Curly smiled brightly at Aunt Esme and said his goodbyes. Before he walked away he stole one more quick glace at Isabella. Her hands were intertwined in front of her skirt and she was still looking at the ground. She was fair skinned, but he was surprised to notice a sprinkling of the cutest brown freckles on her nose and cheeks. As he turned and walked away he knew his encounter with Isabella would linger in his mind for some time. He was already planning on a time when he could stop by their farm and become better acquainted with her.

***~~OKLAHOMA~~***

The next year was the happiest and most miserable for both Isabella and Curly. They more they saw one another, the more they desired to be with each other. Curly became one of many men to stop by Esme's farm to catch a glimpse of the lovely Isabella. The first time Curly paid a call, they could barely look at each other and couldn't speak beyond a hello and goodbye. It was clear to Aunt Esme that they were deeply attracted to one another, but Isabella was always too shy to jump into their conversations. Esme was completely entertained by her shyness, because she had never seen her spunky niece act in such a way toward a man. Curly was always good-naturedly teasing Esme and stealing glances at Isabella when he knew she wasn't looking. Curly developed a trusting friendship with Esme, but with each visit his longing to know Isabella burned brighter with every visit.

Things might have continued on this path of silence if not for one visit about three months after their first meeting. Curly stopped by their homestead after a hard day of riding, hoping to water his horses and pay a call to Isabella. When he arrived he immediately saw her hanging the washed clothes out on the line. After tying up his horse on the post, he started in her direction. When she heard movement coming from the field she shielded her eyes with her hand as she looked in that direction. When she realized it was Curly walking toward her she smiled so broadly he couldn't help but be encouraged by her happiness. After a few moments, he was standing close enough to smell the clean clothes and the fresh scent of flowers coming from her skin and hair. He so longed to touch her smooth skin and feel her silky hair between his callused fingers. Before he could say hello, she screamed at grabbed his arm suddenly. He was so shocked by her touch he could do nothing but stand there staring at her for a moment. The surprise wore off only to turn into mild alarm when he saw her frightened look and felt her frantic tugging. He turned to see a swarm of bees headed in their general direction. With a surge of protectiveness, he grabbed her hand, engulfing it completely in his own, and they started running as fast as they could away from the swarm. They ran for a few minutes until they were panting with exertion and hiding, crouched down behind a peach tree in the grove near the house. When they had caught their breath, they finally turned to one another, but when they locked eyes they both started laughing hysterically at the ridiculousness of their actions. After laughing for a few minutes, Curly began to notice how close they were kneeling together. His hand had naturally moved up her arm when they were laughing and he was now holding her forearm in his gentle grip. The skin underneath her wrist was softer than he could have ever imagined and he unconsciously began rubbing his fingers over that delicate skin. Their laughter stopped abruptly when Isabella looked down to her arm as she felt Curly's hand stroking her skin. It was the first time they had ever touched and it was so gentle and warm it started an acute ache in her chest. The skin on her arm broke out in goose bumps and she could feel the tingling sensation moving throughout her whole body. She noticed his breathing had accelerated again and when he spoke her name, she felt its tenderness like a burning fire in her heart.

His voice was so soft that she wouldn't have heard it if they were talking at a normal distance. "Isabella, please say we will be friends now," he whispered.

"Oh Curly…"

But before she could say more, they heard a raspy laugh from the house and saw Aunt Esme walking their way. Aunt Esme would walk a few steps then bend over laughing, trying to regain her composure. She went on to tell them she saw them fly by the window being chased by all those bees and couldn't help but be tickled pink. Isabella and Curly had stood up abruptly and were standing a few feet apart by the time Esme was near them. Their run from the bees had finally broken the ice and their shyness turned into flirtation from that point on. In the following months, Curly would try to stop by every few weeks and they would always greet each other with a warm smile and a gentle hand shake. Isabella was truly beginning to form into a woman, and Curly wouldn't consider himself a man if he didn't notice how small her waist was or how her blouses began getting tighter up top. Her bangs had grown and although she kept her hair long, she started wearing it up in a twist that would keep her neck cool in the summer months. They were never truly alone, but they did find private moments together away from the prying ears of Aunt Esme or the ever present ranch hand, James.

One afternoon after visiting with Esme for some time, Curly joined Isabella in the peach grove and helped her pick the ripest peaches and place them into a basket. They were walking closely together, side by side with their arms brushing gently as they swayed. It was a rare moment of silence between them, but also charged with tension and attraction. As they picked the ripest peaches, Curly would place his hand on her back when she would stand on the small step ladder to reach for the high fruit. His hand was so large in relation to her that is spanned all the way across the small of her back. When she was about to get down, Curly set the basket down on the ground and placed both his hands around her waist and easily lifted her to the ground. They were standing so close together that Isabella could feel the warmth from his hands seeping through her corset and feel his warm breath brush against her cheek. Her entire body was tingling with a feeling so strong she knew it must something truly special. Both of his hands were wrapped around her waist and she felt the power in his grip, but also his gentleness as he slowly rubbed his thumbs back and forth against her flat stomach. She felt such a rush of desire to be closer to his masculine body, she was almost afraid to look up into his face for fear of the spark she knew she would feel. She lifted her eyes and she could actually see his pulse strumming quickly in his neck. She felt one of his hands slowly drag up the outside of her waist and brush the inside of her arm close to her breast. He lifted his hand and placed it gently under he chin and raised her face so their eyes could meet. Their lips were a breath apart and she could see his desire for her burning in his eyes. Her entire body was shaking in excitement and her heart was beating so frantically she knew he could probably feel it in his hand.

After another moment of delicious silence, she quietly said, "This is our tree, you know." He reluctantly dropped his hand from her chin and slowly slid his hand from her waist and looked around, realizing they were standing by the tree where they had found their refuge from the bees. She continued, "I think it is appropriate that it be labeled as such. Would you carve our names on its trunk?"

She was so sweetly innocent and lovely he immediately pulled out his knife and carefully carved their initials into the bark of their peach tree. He felt the permanence of his love for her seep through him with every stroke of his knife. He knew then that he was bonded to her for the rest of his life and ached for her in a way only a man can understand. When he was in her presence, the lust he felt for her created heaviness in his body and a tightness in his groin. Their interactions seemed exceedingly innocent to those who may be watching, but their desire for one another was hidden beneath their flirtatious banter and casual touches. As a cattle herder, Curly spent most days from sunup to sundown sitting in his saddle, directing the flow of the cows across the vast Oklahoma land. He worked in silence for hours with only his thoughts for company, and he spent a great deal of that time thinking of his beautiful Isabella. He could recall each moment they spent together and could practically feel her silky skin on his hands and smell her womanly scent. They had known each other for over a year now and that year was full of hidden hand holding and heated looks, but nothing so tame could truly satisfy his need for her. He wanted to be with her every moment of every day. He dreamed of waking up with her in the mornings, being able to touch her naked skin freely in every conceivable way, kiss her precious pink lips a million times, and work along side her and raise a family. Recently, every time they saw one another he had had a sinking feeling that Isabella was pulling away. She seemed colder in their interactions and he worried that his love was unrequited or even unwanted. His doubts about their future weighed heavily on his mind, but he knew he could never give up on her. He felt cautiously optimistic, but knew their relationship couldn't progress unless they could stop their teasing and truly be open with each other.

***~~OKLAHOMA~~***

Curly came to see Isabella on a beautiful morning with a specific question on his mind to ask her. He rode his horse, Blue, along the flourishing rows of corn and listened to the birds whistling their morning tunes. He saw Aunt Esme sitting out by the porch churning butter and humming quietly to herself. He quietly tied up Blue, and with light steps walked up right behind her, grabbed her shoulders and yelled, "HEY, AUNT ESME!"

She gasped loudly and spun around quickly with her hand placed on her heart. "You scared me to death!" After a moment to catch her breath, she said, "What are you doing round these parts? On second thought, never mind. I bet you came round to ask Isabella to the box social tonight." Curly just smiled at Aunt Esme with a hopeful expression on his face. Esme continued jokingly, "You know, if you weren't so young and smart alecky, I'd marry you."

In the same teasing manner Curly said, "Well, I wouldn't marry you, anyhow. Nor none of your kin folk neither. And you can tell them that." Aunt Esme had been aware of Curly's intentions for many months and couldn't help but laugh at Curly's attempt to seem uninterested in her lovable niece.

At that moment, Isabella came out onto the porch carrying a basket of sheets to hang out on the line. When she saw Curly talking to Aunt Esme from inside the house, she had wanted to run outside immediately, but stopped herself so she didn't appear too eager to see him. People around town had been talking about how a pretty young red head had been chasing after Curly and how they might have formed an attachment. She had met Jane 'Gertie' Cummins at an event in town and saw her hanging off of Curly's arm like she had claimed him or something. Jealously burned hot in her bosom and she was fearful that Curly might have feelings for that silly girl.

As she walked to the clothes line she regained some of her confidence knowing that Curly came to their home to see them fairly regularly. She was still a little upset with the situation and was afraid to get her heart broken if he didn't return her feelings. She had been more cautious in their interactions recently because she was afraid if he saw how much she loved him, he might stop coming around so often.

Isabella said, "Oh, I thought you were somebody. Is this all that's come calling and it's already ten o'clock on a Saturday morning?" she asked Aunt Esme.

Curly gazed at her steadily, trying to understand if she was really pleased he was there, despite her tone. He said, "You knew it was me before you stepped outside."

She quickly replied, "All I knew is I heard some rumbly voice talking to Aunt Esme, sounding like a bull frog croaking in a pond."

"You knew it was me and you probably sat inside thinking of something mean to say. I've a mind not to ask you to the box social tonight."

Isabella tried to hide her flush of delight and said, "Ha! Who said I'd want to go with you, anyhow? I bet you haven't bought a new team and buggy to drive us in."

"Nope."

"Well, did you think I'd ride behind you on old Blue? It would probably be better if you took that new Cummins girl to the social tonight. I'm sure she wouldn't mind such a ride."

While she was speaking Curly had been slowly walking toward her. He then said, "Well, Miss Isabella, if I were to ask you, there'd be a way to take you. It'd be the finest buggy in all of Oklahoma territory. It would be pulled by a team of snow white horses, with soft seats, and big yellow wheels. It would have a leather dashboard and curtains. The best of all is it would have a fringe top that would sway when we moved. You'd feel like a queen riding in the most luxurious chariot." By this time he was standing very near her. He then whispered in her ear, "You'd feel like royalty in that buggy because you'd know you were with someone who worshipped you."

Isabella was completely swept away by the picture he painted of this beautiful surrey and his sweet whispered words. After speaking his feelings so clearly and so accidently for her to possibly reject, Curly backtracked as best he could, just in case. He looked to Aunt Esme and said, "She was so mean to me before, maybe I shouldn't drive her after all."

Shocked and a little hurt by his abrupt change of mood, she hotly responded, "I didn't say I was going."

Just as hotly, Curly replied, "Well, I didn't ask you."

She walked further away from him and after a moment said, "Where'd you get such a rig, anyhow? Haha! I bet you spent all your money and hired one down at Claremore, thinking I'd ride with you. And now you have a big expensive rig with no one to go with," she laughed.

Not wanting to admit that is exactly what happened, Curly said, "I did not hire it. I made the whole thing up out of my head."

Isabella stopped in her tracks and looked at him with a furrowed brow. "What? Why would you lie?"

"Making up a few things isn't against any law I've ever heard of. But didn't it sound real nice to imagine riding together in such a rig? After the party we could slowly ride home gazing at the winking stars and feel the cool breeze on our faces. And if you were tired you could rest you head on my shoulder and I could wrap my arm around you to keep you safe while you slept."

Isabella was again swept away for a moment until she realized he was creating a fantasy that would never truly happen. She was obviously upset when she said, "But there isn't such a rig. And it was mean of you to get my hopes up in such a way."

"Isabella…"

They had gravitated near each other, but she started hanging sheets on the line again, moving away from him. "You should probably go now," she said sharply.

Aunt Esme jumped into the conversation and said, "Curly, you should grab her and kiss her when she gets that way. I bet she's just dying for you to."

Isabella immediately blushed in embarrassment and said, "I don't even want to speak to him, much less let him kiss me." But just then, a memory from the previous year floated through her mind of that moment in the grove when their lips almost brushed. These thoughts made her even more hurt because of the fact that Curly had come to their home only to tease her about riding together to the box social. She then went inside without letting him explain the rig was real and that he had hired that buggy specifically for her.

Once she was inside, Aunt Esme said, "She likes you. Quite a lot, I reckon."

"If she liked me anyone, she'd probably sick the dogs onto me. I hate to ask, but is there any man she'd got her eye on? I know plenty of men come around to pay attention to her."

"Well, I know that fine farmer Jacob from around the bend comes calling quite often. And then there is that widower from town that takes a shine to her. But there is someone closer to home that seems to pay special attention to her. I don't think she ever leaves his mind, to be honest." At that moment Esme's hired-hand, James, walked by carrying a pile of wood for the indoor stove. Esme had stopped talking abruptly, and Curly realized she meant that James was in love with his Isabella too.

Curly noticed how ill suited he thought James was for someone as fine as Isabella. James was a heavy set man with grease stains on his shirt and pants with a dark, dirty face. He had thick eyebrows and thin lips that always seemed to be one moment away from forming into a frown. "Are you talking about that dirty old dog?"

"Now don't you say anything bad about James. He practically runs this farm by himself. I couldn't do it without him. Best hired-hand I've ever had. You know two women couldn't do it one their own."

"You think she would take up with a man like that?" asked Curly.

"I never said that."

Curly intuitively felt something dark within James and felt concerned for Isabella's safety. "But he's around all the time and he lives here. I don't think that's right."

James then came out of the house and stopped to speak to Aunt Esme. "I changed my mind about cleaning out the henhouse tonight. I'll be driving Isabella to the box social instead." Upon hearing this Curly sucked in a breath of surprise. He had never been so shocked in his entire life. Isabella walked out onto the porch behind James looking a little surly and tight lipped.

Curly took off his hat and incredulously asked, "You're taking Isabella to the social tonight?"

"I asked her," James replied simply.

Curly looked straight into Isabella's eyes and felt betrayed by her actions. He was so tired of the games they continuously played with one another. He had come to see her with so much hope this morning, but now he felt like the whole day was tainted. "Aunt Esme, would you like to ride with me to the social tonight?"

"Of course I would, you devil!"

Curly tried to joke, but it came out a little more harshly than he would have liked. "Well I'll be by around six o'clock to pick you up. Make sure all your beauty spots are fashioned on tightly this time."

Esme laughed in amusement and asked, "Will we be riding in that made up rig of yours, Curly?"

As he was walking away he looked straight to Isabella and said, "It wasn't made up. I hired it down in Claremore." It was obvious they were both exceedingly disappointed, but they were both too stubborn to swallow their pride and make amends. Isabella watched Curly walk away with a tightness in her throat and a heaviness in her heart. She longed to be reconciled with him so much. She wanted to be able to sit next to him and lovingly lay her head on his shoulder and feel the warmth of his skin seep through her clothes. But now she had to ride with James, a man whose intensity truly scared her sometimes; a man who she had caught spying when she was in her undergarments. Oh why had everything gone so wrong?

When both men were gone, Isabella ran down to Esme and said, "You're not really going to ride with Curly, are you? You could ride with me and James."

"Of course I'm riding with Curly. I said I would, and I will. You made you choice, and now you've got to live with it. I told all the young folk to stop by the house and freshen up on their way to town tonight, so if you change your mind, you can let Curly know."

Nothing would have made Isabella happier than riding with Curly, but she was too afraid to approach James and take back her promise. She was afraid of the darkness she felt from him and she wasn't sure how he'd handle her rejection.

**What is your favorite musical? I love anything with Howard Keel or Doris Day. **** (Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, Calamity Jane, Kiss Me Kate, Kismet, etc.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim to have originally created these characters or plot, written by Richard Rogers and Oscar Hammerstein. ****And the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning: There is no course language or graphic sexual situations, but there are some interactions alluding to sex and some brief sexual content.**

Around six o'clock about twenty buggies could be heard jingling down the road on their way to Aunt Esme's. The young women were laughing and speaking quickly, and the men were yelling to their horses and teasing their women. Esme and Isabella ran outside to welcome all their guests. The men helped their women down from the buggies and they all ran to Aunt Esme and Isabella hugging them tightly and kissing their cheeks. The men began unhooking their horses and leading them to the water trough. Isabella saw Curly talking to a group of folks, but as she started walking in his direction she heard a high pitched laugh and saw Gertie standing next to him with a tight grip on his sleeve. It was a relief to notice that his hand was not placed over hers, the way he always touched Isabella's when she placed it on his arm. But with the emotional day Isabella had faced, Gertie's sharp laugh and possessive touch was infuriating her more than ever.

Esme noticed Isabella's look of rage and wanted to try and keep her niece calm and happy. She yelled out to Curly and said, "Hey Curly, would you mind watering my horses as well?"

Curly turned toward Isabella and Esme and casually stepped back so Gertie's hand would fall away from his arm. "No problem, Aunt Esme."

Gertie stepped toward him again and placed her hand in the crook of his sleeve and quickly asked, "Oh Curly, can't I come too? I just love to watch the way you handle horses."

With one last glance to Isabella he said loud enough for her to hear, "It's about all I can handle, I guess." Isabella watched them walk away, hating that Gertie was touching him and getting to speak to him privately. Aunt Esme directed all the ladies indoors to freshen up and change into their party dresses. The ladies were gossiping and giggling, having a marvelous time. When Isabella walked into the parlor, she overheard two women chatting about Curly and Gertie.

"Looks like Curly is stuck on that Cummins girl."

Another one of the ladies saw Isabella walk through the door and gasped when she saw her face and realized the comment had been overheard. The woman turned around and looked apologetically to Isabella and quietly said sorry.

Isabella, still feeling stubborn and hurt, haughtily said, "Why would I care about that?"

Another woman jumped in and said, "Well, we all thought Curly was stuck on you and that you had feelings for him too."

Many of the women nodded their heads in agreement, but one woman laughed and said, "Well it doesn't look like that anymore, does it? And seeing is believing."

Many of the girls gasped in exclamation at her inappropriate words. One of the younger women said, "You don't have to be mean. You're going to make her cry."

Another woman exclaimed, 'How would you like it if you lost your man?" Isabella had found an open seat and placed her hands over her face. She didn't know whether to laugh or to weep. She and Curly had formed such a deep bond before they even spoke, and in the last year they had truly gotten to know one another. It was only their pride and stubbornness that kept them from making their declarations. To hear people gossiping, not about them, but rather about Curly and Gertie made her sick to her stomach with jealously. She knew gossip was not always true, but the doubts crept in when she thought about how they had been right about Isabella and Curly having feelings for one another.

Isabella finally sat up straight and looked at the women in the room who were all staring at her with pity on their faces. She didn't want to appear weak or jilted so she said strongly, "There is no reason to blubber over one man. I'm not going to start weeping or wailing, so you can all look elsewhere for afternoon entertainment. There are other eligible men in this county and I aim to have a wonderful time tonight. So stop your pitying looks and let's get dressed!"

Isabella knew there was never going to be another man for her, but she stood up proudly and started helping women lace their corsets and tying their ribbons. She glanced out the side window and saw Gertie and Curly walking around the peach orchard picking peaches. To see Curly with another woman so near their special tree was the final straw of her patience. She knew she couldn't stay inside pretending nothing was wrong when all she wanted to do was pull out Gertie's hair and yank her filthy hand off his sleeve. She strode outside and walked straight up to the sickening pair.

Gertie looked up and down Isabella, leaning more heavily on Curly's arm. "Did you make your gooseberry tarts this year again, Isabella? I was just telling Curly, mine are so light a gust of wind could blow them away," Gertie said, looking up to Curly.

Curly kept his eyes straight ahead and started stepping away from Gertie as best he could. She was gripping his arm so tightly he hadn't been able to shake her off for the last twenty minutes. When he finally gathered up the courage to look at Isabella she too was looking at Gertie's hand on his arm with a funny expression on her face.

"I did make gooseberry tarts and I just blew on one of mine a moment ago and it broke up into a million pieces," Isabella said bitingly while moving closer to Curly.

"Oh ain't she funny?" Gertie laughed obnoxiously.

Isabella knew it was time she spoke to Curly privately and said, "Gertie, why don't you go inside and freshen up. I know the ladies will be dying to hear about how well Curly handles his horses."

Curly frowned at Isabella's statement, but luckily Gertie released his arm, looked at him with a twinkle in her eye and walked toward the house swinging her hips exaggeratedly. Right before she stepped inside she looked back and said, "Don't forget to bid for my basket tonight, Curly. Mine's the biggest hamper."

They were both relieved when she went inside and they beamed at one another. Even though Curly had seen Isabella that morning, he couldn't wait to step closer to her and feel her warmth against his body. Laughter and voices could be heard from around the farm, but the grove was empty and quiet. They both knew they had an argument to resolve, but that didn't stop Isabella from stepping next to Curly and placing her hand in the crook of his elbow. This small touch wasn't enough for either of them and Curly stepped close enough so his shoulder was continuously touching hers as they began to walk. He then reached up to the small hand on his arm and brought it down to be encircled by his own. Her arm was wrapped through his, with the entire length of it resting on his with their hands gripping tightly at the end. He could feel her breasts graze the back of his arm every time she breathed. He took a moment to study their joined hands and notice how pale and small it was compared to the coloring and wideness of his own.

Out of nowhere, Isabella interrupted his dizzying fantasy of how his hands would look on other parts of her body, and asked, "What's your given name? I've always wondered if it was something other than Curly."

Curly was completely surprised by her question and was curious to what had made her think of such a thing. "My parents named me Edward after my father, but it was too confusing when I was young and so my mother started calling me 'Curly' because every day before lessons my mom would complain that no matter how much she tried, my curls could not be tamed. And the name stuck. I can't remember the last time someone called me Edward. It's probably been around twenty years," Curly confessed as they continued walking through the trees. He had begun to stroke the skin on her hand with his thumb while he was speaking and this gesture added another layer of desire to their interaction.

"Edward," Isabella said his name aloud and tried to interpret how saying his name felt on her tongue. He stopped walking abruptly and stared down at her face with an intensity that made her heart flutter. She had become aware that her chest was brushing his arm, and almost wished her dress wasn't so high in the neck so she could feel how his shirt sleeve would brush across her sensitive skin.

"Bella," but before he said anything more he let out a deep breath and started slowly walking forward again, gently pulling Isabella along. Hearing her sweet, breathy voice whisper his name gave him a pleasure he hadn't expected. He was getting carried away by her beauty and softness, but knew this wasn't the time or place to have such thoughts.

"You seemed upset when you came out of the house. What's on your mind?" Curly asked. He hoped that by starting small they would be able to move to the more important issue later in the conversation.

"It was just some silly gossip. Nothing to pay your mind to."

"Please tell me what upset you, Bella. I know we bicker constantly, but you must know how I care for you and want to help you," Curly said softly.

"I think everyone was expected you to take me tonight and they were surprised you weren't, is all. They were making their opinions known."

"People really talk about us like that?" Curly was a little surprised.

"You know how people are. Always buzzing about something."

Curly's good mood was slowing returning and he teasingly said, "What do they say about us? That you're stuck on me?"

Isabella was quickly catching onto his flirtatious mood and replied, "No. Most of the talk is that you're stuck on me."

They both laughed happily and Curly squeezed her hand briefly. "Well! I can't imagine how these ugly rumors start," Curly said.

"Me either. What gave them such ideas about us, anyhow?" After a moment of silence, "Maybe people see the way you hold my hand," she replied and looked down to their joined fingers and touching arms.

"Maybe they see the way your eyes light up when you see me," Curly challenged.

As they walked by their spot Isabella continued, "Or perhaps they saw our initials carved there in that tree."

"Sweetheart, I do believe they are suspecting things," he teased. Curly had pulled her to a stop and angled his body in front of hers, releasing her hand only to reposition his hands so they slid up from her hands all the way to her upper arms. "I don't think there is any harm with people thinking we're in love. Do you?" Curly gently asked while tickling the backs of her arms with his fingertips.

His implied declaration made it impossible for her to speak. She smiled brightly in surprise and let out a joyful peal of laughter before moving closer into her embrace. He kept his hands safely placed on her upper arms, but felt her silky cheek resting gently against the skin on his neck. The sensation they felt being in each other's arms was something that could not be felt with anyone else. Their connection and chemistry was a rare and precious gift and they were reluctant to move away from one another.

Curly couldn't help but ask softly into her hair, "Are you really going to let that James fellow drive you tonight?"

His question was like being drenched with a bucket of ice cold water. "No, I… Oh, Curly. I have to!"

"What do you mean you have to?" Curly dropped his hands and stepped away from her so he could look down at her more easily. He saw a look of fear pass across her face and he knew something about James was making Isabella feel uneasy. "Well, I think I'm going to go down to the smokehouse and see what is so irresistible about him that makes ladies want to go to parties with him."

Curly adjusted his gun belt and walked down the path towards the wooden shack. He noticed how the wood was rotting in places and how the whole building looked moments away from falling to the ground. When he reached the door be he banged his fist on the wood with three loud taps. James had heard footsteps coming his way and saw Curly through a peephole. He sat back down at his small wooden table and picked up his revolver and started rubbing oil on the metal.

When he heard the loud knocking he said, "You can open it, can't you? What do you want?" James had seen the way Isabella's eyes followed this cocky cowboy whenever he was visiting the farm. He hated him because he wanted her more than anything in the world, and he would do anything to get rid of his competition.

Curly stepped inside and saw James spit on his gun and rub it in with a dirty rag. Curly said, "I had some business at the house and thought I'd pay you a call. I see you got a gun. What do you do with it?"

"Shoot things," James replied. Curly was trying to joke and be casual but James was not the type of man who ever fooled around. Curly started looking around the shack and stopped short when he noticed a bunch of photographs tacked to the wall.

"These are pictures of completely naked women. Naked as a jaybird. You got quite a few of them too."

"Your eyes don't lie," James said coldly. Curly continued walking around the small space and stopped when he saw a bunch of rope wrapped around a hook hanging from the ceiling.

"This is some mighty fine rope. A good strong hook too, I bet. You could hang yourself from something like this," Curly said.

James stood up suddenly and exclaimed, "I could what?" He was standing near Curly now and watched as he held onto the rope with both hands and lifted his legs off the ground.

After hanging there for a moment he said, "You could hang yourself. You'd be dead in five minutes or less. Dead as a doornail."

"What do you mean by that?" James asked as he tightened his fists.

"Well, if you were dead lots of folks would come to your funeral and sing sad songs. You never know how many people like you until you're dead. I can just see all those woman crying over your coffin."

James scoffed and said, "Women have never taken a shine to me."

Curly was not deterred and replied, "Women never just come out and tell you how they feel unless you die first. They can be funny that way."

"I reckon so."

"All those women would cry and say, 'poor James is dead, why did he have to die so young?' It would be a beautiful funeral. I wouldn't miss it."

James suddenly began to understand what Curly was doing. His blood started pumping angrily through his body. "Maybe you would miss it. Maybe you'd die first," he threatened.

Curly looked into James dark eyes and smiled trying to lighten the mood again. "Huh. Maybe I would. Hey, where did you work before you came here?"

"I worked for a young family outside of Tulsa. They were lousy to me though. They were always making out that they were better than me. Treating me like dirt whenever they felt like it"

"What'd you do? Get even?"

James laughed and said, "If I ever wanted to get even with somebody, I'd know how to do it. You remember that fire over by Sweet Water?"

"Of course. It was a terrible accident a few years back. The entire house burned down with the father, mother and daughter inside." Curly didn't like where this conversation was headed and was worried about what James might be telling him.

"Well, it wasn't an accident. A fellow told me it was their hired hand that burned the place down. He had taken a shine to the daughter, but caught her in the hayloft with another man." James then started laughing a little manically and Curly stood up and opened the door to get some air.

James noticing Curly's unease said, "You ain't told me yet what business you have here. We don't have any cattle or horses to sell to you. There can only be one other thing on this farm you want and it better not be that." James and Curly were now standing face to face and they both had tense bodies and fisted hands.

"That's exactly what I came here for."

"You stay away from her, do you hear me?" James spat. His voice was getting louder he took another heavy step in Curly's direction.

Curly refused to feel threatened by James and said, "A fella' wouldn't feel very safe in here, if he didn't know you, James. But I do know you. You can have muscles as strong as steel but still be weak. You wouldn't feel so powerful if you stopped living in this vermin infested place. How did you get to be the way you are? You sit here in this filthy hole, thinking the way you're thinking. It's disgusting to think…"

James suddenly growled out a loud yell and fired a shot into the air. Curly stood up immediately with his hand holding his gun at the ready. "Well you ought to feel better now. I'm sure you scared your roof real bad. I wish you'd let me show you something. See that knothole the size of a dime over there? I just want to see if I can hit it."

Curly slowly lifted his gun, wary of James's response and pulled the trigger gently. There was a loud blast and the bullet went straight through the middle of the knothole in the wood. Curly lowered his gun and looked at James's face, noticing how his lip was curled over his teeth in an angry grimace. "Would you look at that? Straight through the middle and clean as a whistle. I just wanted you to see what I could do... I hear folks running this way." He looked out the open door and saw Aunt Esme and a few others men and women running toward the smokehouse in a hurry.

"Who fired shots?" Aunt Esme heaved as she tried to catch her breath. She was frantically looking between Curly and James trying to figure out what had happened.

"I fired that last one," Curly said calmly.

"Well, what on earth were you firing at?" Aunt Esme asked loudly.

"Knotholes." Curly looked to James and gave him a warning look.

Aunt Esme looked relieved and said, "Ain't you a pair of pretty nothings. Scared us all half to death and here you are shooting at knotholes."

Isabella had just arrived and she looked past the crowd standing inside the door at James's smokehouse. Esme continued, "Everyone go back up to the house. It was just a pair of fools swapping noises."

Isabella hated this shack and couldn't wait to leave. As she was turning away to walk back out the door she saw all those naked pictures hanging right there on the wall for everyone to see. With one last frightened look at James, she practically ran out of the door back to the house. She felt disgusted with herself knowing she had to sit for almost an hour right next to a man who was violent and unpredictable... And she had no one to blame but herself.

**I originally had this all as one chapter, but then I split it into two and now four. I think it is easier to read in shorter chapters. Nothing else has been changed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim to have originally created these characters or plot, written by Richard Rogers and Oscar Hammerstein. ****And the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning: There is no course language or graphic sexual situations, but there are some interactions alluding to sex and some brief sexual content.**

Isabella had seen Curly walk back up to the house, but he seemed to be in a right, foul mood and he didn't stop to talk to anybody. The men were readying their horses and she realized she hadn't even changed into her party dress yet. She had been waiting to wear it, but now that she and Curly had spoken of love she felt like tonight was a special occasion. She wanted Curly to notice how well the white dress hugged her body; how the lavender sash tied around her middle and showcased the narrowness of her waist. And she couldn't wait to see his eyes pop when he saw its low cut bodice. For once she wanted to wear a dress that didn't hide the skin below her neck. When she put on the dress, she almost changed her mind about wearing it, but when she saw her reflection a flush of vain pleasure appeared on her cheeks. Her breasts were pushed high and lay round and prominent above the intricate neckline of the dress. Even thinking of Curly's breath or hands on her untouched flesh caused her to shiver in pleasure. Isabella was beginning to understand why women made such a fuss over how the dresses made their bodies look. Feeling beautiful and desirable gave women an inner power over men she never realized existed.

Isabella was so caught up in her daydreams of Curly she jumped in surprise when she heard a tap on the door. She gathered her basket and walked to the front porch. James was standing there waiting for her. To her horror, she realized that the dress she wore for Curly would also be seen and appreciated by James. She didn't speak, but followed slowly behind James as he led her to his rundown wagon. She stepped up to the seat using a peg in one of the wheels before he could grab her waist to assist her. She sat as far to the side as she could and was grateful for the other couples around her. She and James would never really be alone and once she arrived at the party she wouldn't have to stay near James anymore. As they all began heading in the direction of town, Isabella was aware of James's side looks in her direction. He kept their pace very slow and she was terrified to realize all the others were quickly passing them and leaving them behind.

Trying to keep her voice steady she said, "If we don't hurry up, we'll miss the whole party."

Ignoring her comment he said," Do you remember that time I was sick and you brought me hot soup? You sat there next to my bed and made sure I ate the whole bowl. After, you placed your hand over my forehead and felt my skin. You remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," she said softly, squirming around on the bench, wishing she was anywhere else but there with James.

"I bet you don't remember it as well as me. I remember everything you've ever said or done. I can't seem to get you out my mind….I love you." Feeling the moment, he quickly wrapped his big arm around her shoulders and pulled her forcefully into his body. He leaned down close and smelled her neck. After a moment of struggling, she grabbed the reins out of his hands and whipped the horses quickly. The team spooked and took off running as fast as they could while pulling the wagon. The reins then fell off the dash and James was frantically trying to reach them without being thrown from his perch. Isabella was screaming and gasping in fright, but she'd rather take her chances with spooked horses than an unpredictable man. After some time of bumping around the road, the horses became fatigued and slowed down. When the rig was going slow enough, James jumped down and grabbed the bridle of one of the horses. He calmed him down, speaking soothing words and then bent over to get the reins. As he started climbing back in, Isabella grabbed the reins from out of his hands and shoved him aside forcefully. She hawed to the horses and flicked the reins hard. They began moving immediately and she left James yelling after her as she rode quickly down the road.

***~~OKLAHOMA~~***

Curly had arrived at the pavilion with Aunt Esme along with the rest of the group coming from her farm. He had assumed Isabella and James would have arrived with them, but he had been searching and he still couldn't find her. No one had seen her and he was beginning to worry that something may have happened. He tried to engage in the conversations around him, but it was hard to focus with the anxious feeling permeating in his gut. The band was set up in the corner and there was a wide space set aside where the people could dance. About thirteen couples were doing the two-step around the dance floor. Feet were stomping to the beat and the women's skirts were flowing around the men's legs as they danced in a wide circle. Other men and women were sitting on stools and barrels around the pavilion enjoying the music and good company. Curly could hear the dull roar of about one hundred people speaking and laughing. He stayed near Aunt Esme because he knew that as soon as Isabella arrived she would look for her aunt. He was coming up with too many scenarios about where she could be and what might have happened. Maybe one of the horses lost a shoe or perhaps a wagon wheel got stuck in a hole. Or maybe she was calling out for help as James tried to put his hands on her. That last thought caused him to breathe more deeply and squeeze the wood beam he was leaning on until his fingers turned white. There was nothing he could do but wait, and he hated every second of it.

Aunt Esme had the band stop their music and called out to get everyone's attention. "Quiet down now! Everyone head over to the school house. We're going to start the auction!"

When everyone was gathered in a crowd by the half built school house, Esme smacked a gavel on the wood to quiet everyone down. All the women's hampers were lying around her feet on the steps. There were around thirty baskets, each decorated with flowers or ribbons.

"Now who ever bids the highest for each individual basket gets all the fixins' inside and the pleasure of the basket maker's company during the meal. Many of your women have told you which hamper is hers and that's alright. Just as long as we raise enough money for a roof on the school, I'll consider this a successful evening."

Esme picking up each basket one by one and the men were fighting for each one. Some hampers raised more money than others, but slowly the baskets started dwindling and Curly became more uneasy. Isabella still hadn't arrived. They were down to the last basket when he saw her rush up to the front of the crowd. He was so relieved to see her in one piece he didn't even notice her frantic breathing or frightened looks. She pushed her way to Esme and placed her basket down right in front of her. Isabella started looking around and Curly stepped forward to get her attention. She looked up into his face with wild relief and her face broke out into a wide smile. They were standing across from each other about ten feet apart, and once Curly truly looked at her he froze where he stood. He had never seen her look more beautiful and knew if he didn't have her soon, he would die. Her pale cheeks were flushed and for the first time he could follow the blush down her throat and see that pinkness on her chest. She was breathing erratically from running through the crowd and Curly's eyes lingered on the rise and fall of her exposed cleavage.

"Well gentlemen, this is the last hamper. And you obviously know it belongs to my niece Isabella. I have to say, I saw her pack it up and can tell you it would be well worth it to bid on her meal. Let's start the bidding at two bits!"

"Two bits."

"Four bits."

Aunt Esme called out, "Do I hear a dollar?"

"One dollar!"

"A dollar and two bits!"

"Two dollars!"

"Anyone going higher than two dollars?" Aunt Esme asked.

There was movement in the crowd and all the sudden James came walking up to the center in front of Esme and Isabella. Two dollars and two bits," James bid. James had sweat running down his face, and there were dark spots on his chest and below his armpits.

Aunt Esme saw Isabella's frightened look and knew she couldn't let James win her basket. "Come on gentlemen, we've no where near enough money for the school. Who will bid three dollars?"

"Three dollars," said one middle aged farmer.

Before Esme could declare him a winner, James added, "And two bits!"

"Four dollars."

James replied, "Four, seventy-five."

"Ain't I gonna hear anymore?" Esme called out to the gathering. Curly stepped forward, looked at Isabella then pushed his way out of the crowd walking away from the auction. After everything that had happened that day Isabella couldn't believe he was leaving her to James. Esme continued, "Come on folks! Let's raise another dollar to pay for more school supplies."

"Six dollars," the same farmer replied.

James refused to be out-bid and said, "And two bits!"

"That's too rich for my blood," sighed the farmer. "I can't afford any more."

No one else was stepping up to bid and James stepped toward Esme speaking in clipped tones. "Here's your money."

Esme refused to take in and said, 'I ain't said 'going, going, gone' yet."

"Well say it and let's move on."

"It's going to James for six dollars and two bits. Going…going…"

Right then Curly came striding back towards Esme with a saddle over his shoulder. "Who'd you say was getting Isabella?"

"James, for six and a quarter."

Curly smiled in Isabella's direction and said, "I don't think that's nearly enough, do you?"

James glared at Curly and said, "More than you got."

"Well, I've got a saddle here and it cost me thirty dollars."

James laughed darkly, "You can't bid saddles. It's got to be cash."

"Well a thirty dollar saddle must be worth something to someone around here." Curly started looking around and when one cowboy walked up to him he stopped and placed it on the ground in front of his feet.

"I'll give you ten for it," the young man bargained. He pulled out a bill and handed it to Curly.

One of the older men grabbed Curly by the shoulder and said, "Don't be a fool boy, you can't earn a living without a saddle."

Curly ignored the man and said, "Sold! Let's not waste time. James, how high are you going?"

"Higher than you, no matter what."

"Aunt Esme, I'm bidding this whole ten dollars." The crowd starting clapping in excitement and Isabella was beaming in his direction.

"Ten dollars and two bits," said James, glaring at Curly.

Esme looked at James in frustration and then looked back and said, "Curly?" Isabella was wringing her hands in her skirt and nervously biting down on her lip.

Curly looked upset but determined as he looked back to the crowd. "Most of you men know my horse, Blue. He's real good horse, gentle."

Isabella couldn't stay silent any longer. She rushed up to Curly and whispered in his ear, "Don't sell Blue, Curly. It isn't worth it."

Without hesitating he grabbed her hand quickly and whispered back, "_You _are worth it."

One farmer stepped forward counting out a wad of cash. "I'll give you twenty five dollars for him." Curly shook that man's hand firmly and took the money from his hand.

"Aunt Esme, that makes the bid thirty five dollars."

"Oh Curly, you're crazy! And it's all for the school house, right?"

Curly and Isabella were looking at each other when Esme started closing the auction. But before she could declare Curly the winner James stepped forward and yelled, "Now hold on! We're not through bidding yet." He stepped toward Curly and said, "You just bid everything you got in the world. You can't bid your clothes because they ain't worth nothing. You can't bid your gun because you're gonna need it. You're gonna need it real bad. Well, I'm just as good as you at getting what I want! And I'm gonna bid everything I have in the world. Forty two dollars and thirty one cents."

The crowd was silent as the waited for Curly's reaction. Everyone gasped when he pulled his gun out suddenly. After a moment he looked around and said loudly, articulating each word, "Anyone want to buy a gun? I bought it new last Thanksgiving."

One man wanting the bidding to end without delay walked up to Curly and offered to pay eighteen dollars for it.

"Well, that makes my bid fifty three dollars, Aunt Esme. Anyone going any higher?" he said in a deep, threatening voice looking at James.

"SOLD!" Esme pounded the gavel so hard on the wood that that top of the gavel flew off. As an afterthought she added, "Going, going, gone. Ain't anyone gonna cheer or nothing?"

Everyone started clapping and patting Curly on the back, but Curly and Isabella were deaf to the others around them. They were standing face to face with their hands intertwined. James stormed off quickly glowering at the happy couple as he moved away.

"Aunt Esme, I think it's time to start dancing." Curly wrapped an arm tight around Isabella's back as he started moving away from the school. Her cheek was resting on his chest near the crook of his armpit and his hand was wrapped high around her waist with his fingers brushing the sensitive skin under her arm as they walked toward the pavilion. As the music started up, they tried to stay as close together as they could. They hadn't had a private moment to speak, but they knew they didn't want to leave each other's side. Unfortunately, the dance was fast-paced and required a constant shifting of partners, so Curly and Isabella had to let go of one another after a few short minutes. Isabella was having a wonderful time, now. Her love had sold everything he possessed just to protect her from James's dangerous company. And that was without knowing how he had tried to take liberties with her when they were alone. She was skipping quickly around the dance floor, grasping hands with a new man every minute. When her partner spun her and placed her hand in a different grip, before she had even looked up, she knew it was James by feeling how roughly he was gripping her wrist. They were at the edge of the floor and she spun quickly out of his grasp running away from the pavilion and away from James. He chased after her and caught up to her throwing an arm around her shoulders and spinning her around to face him.

"Calm down, Isabella. I just wanted to talk to you." She was trying to yank her shoulder out from his grip as he continued speaking. "Why did you leave me like that?"

She wouldn't have been so frightened if he wasn't still holding onto her shoulder with such a hard grip. "I didn't want to miss the party," she said, unable to stop her voice from shaking.

"No, that ain't true. You didn't want to be with me any longer than you had to."

She was still struggling to get out of his grip. "Please, James. Let me go."

"You don't think I'm good enough for you, do you? I'm just a hired hand. A man with dirt on his hands and pig slop on his shirt. I ain't fit to touch you because you think you're so much better." Instead of releasing her like she asked, he pulled her closer shaking her a bit. "We'll see who is better, Miss Isabella, and we'll see how fine of a lady you are then." James pressed his face into her neck sloppily kissing her skin and started rubbing his hands over her back in violent strokes. Isabella was fighting him with all her strength and after a few horrible seconds she was able to get an arm free and slap him across the cheek with a loud smack.

She backed away quickly and immediately started yelling right back at him. "You stand there trying to tell me that if I don't like you slobbering all over me like a hog, you're gonna do something about it? You're nothing but a mangy dog, and someone ought to shoot you! You keep talking about how you're a hired hand, but you listen to me James. You ain't a hired hand for me anymore. You pack you bags and get. If I so much as see your face on our property I'll sick the dogs onto you!"

James seemed almost rabid as he approached Isabella. She was standing tall and looking strong, but realized she had never felt such fear in all her life. He approached her calmly, but his voice rang out with a rough wildness. "I told you how it was for me, but you wouldn't listen. Just remember, you brought this on yourself!" He turned around and ran out into the darkness.

Isabella knew if she didn't sit down soon, she would fall to the ground in a sobbing heap. The moment he left her presence, her body began shaking fiercely and she became aware of the cold sweat all over her body. Tears were streaming down her face and she looked around for help. A wave of exhaustion swept over her and she tried to keep from falling.

When the dance finished, Curly started casually looking for Isabella. They had been separated fairly early in the dance and he had trouble keeping his eyes on her as the continued to spin and move around the floor. Now that it was over, he started panicking when she was no where in sight. He started walking faster, asking everyone he passed if they had seen her. When he reached the edge of the dance area he looked both ways down the alley next to some stores. He saw a lone figure standing about thirty paces from where he was. She was standing with her shoulders rounded and trembling, with both hands covering her face. He called out her name and saw her glance up in obvious relief.

"Edward!" she sobbed as she ran as quickly as she could toward him. He had been moving toward her in a jog as well, but was surprised when she threw her arms around his waist and sagged into his body. Once he had tentatively wrapped his arms around her she stood up on her toes and sobbed into his neck. He felt her entire body flush against his own, and could feel her warm tears soaking into his shirt.

"Bella! What on earth happened?"

"Oh Edward, I was so frightened." She pulled back from his embrace, but when she saw his concerned look, a fresh wave of tears overpowered her. "I'm sorry about my crying, but I just can't help it." She moved back into his embrace lifting her arms around his neck and inched closer into him until there wasn't any part of their bodies not touching.

"You can cry your eyes out." Curly's wrapped his arms firmly around her back. One arm was placed low around her waist, wrapped all the way around her with his palm laying flat on her stomach. The other was alternating rubbing soothing circles on upper back and stroking her dark curls. His face was resting downward on her head and every time he breathed her hair would flutter before his eyes.

Isabella kept her face pressed up against him and said through her tears, "I just don't know what to do."

Curly looked down at her glistening eyes, then at her soft pink lips. With their bodies so close together, he could help but want to consume her. "Well here, I'll show you."

He lowered his head until his lips brushed hers gently before he captured her lower lip in a tender kiss. The back of his hand had been running through her hair, but once their lips met he repositioned it on her cheek, with his fingertips touching the hair above her ear. Curly realized kissing was the most instinctive thing he had ever done and couldn't believe they had waited so long to experience something so _easy_. After he slowly pulled his head back, Isabella stared into his eyes in shock. They both were standing perfectly still looking at each other in surprise. Then all the sudden Isabella threw her arms around his neck and attached her lips to his fiercely. His arms hung by his side for one moment before he started stroking her face and waist in desperation. This moment had been building between them for over a year and now their pent up desire and longing was burning out of control. Their lips were pressing into one another over and over with increasing skill and depth. He wanted to taste every part of her lips and kept switching between kissing the top and bottom. She felt a tingling in her lips and she loved the feel of his rough cheek grazing the softness of hers. Her hands, which had been placed on his back, started exploring the muscles in his chest and stomach. All the sudden Curly pushed her away and took several steps away from her.

"If we don't stop….Well, that's about all a man can handle in public." They were both panting heavily and when Bella saw his red lips and flushed cheeks, she stepped toward him again trying to reach his lips.

"You stay away from me, you hear?" Curly had stopped Bella's advance with a strong hand on her belly below her breasts. He was distracted for a moment with how he could feel her heart thumping erratically in her bodice against his hand.

"Don't you like me, Curly?" Bella said quietly, looking at him from under her lashes.

"Like you!" he laughed. Bella tried to move toward him again, but Curly wanted to know why Bella had been crying before they got distracted again. "Now Bella, you stay right there where you are, and I'll stand right over here. Now, tell me what had you so frightened."

"James was here and he scared me. He started acting wild and he grabbed me. He threatened me, so I fired him. But I wish I hadn't. There's no telling what he'll do now!"

"You fired him?" he asked. When Bella confirmed this with a nod he continued, "Well, then that's all there is to it. I'll stay at the place myself tonight, if you're nervous about that hound dog." He started walking toward her again and when they were standing a whisper away he said, "Hey, while I think of it, how 'bout marrying me?"

Bella was stunned speechless. She stood still as a statue as Curly looked over her face. The only thing she could say was, "Gracious." When she uttered this word he turned away from her for a moment, only to step back to her and pick up her limp hand.

"Bella… Please, ma'am. Marry me? I don't know what I'm gonna do if you don't." Curly's voice was shaking with emotion as he gently squeezed her small hand between both of his own.

"Oh Edward, I'll marry you. If you really want me to!" Bella's eyes were swimming with tears once again as they moved into each others arms and kissed with their arms wrapped tight around one another. They were both smiling so big that had to stop kissing and just started rocking back and forth in a tight embrace.

"I'll be the happiest man alive as soon as we're married. Well, I've got to learn to be a farmer, I can see that. Start thinking about getting my hands blistered in a new way. But now I've got you to help me." He pulled her so they were sitting down on some wood crates nearby. He slid off the crate and knelt in front of her. He picked up one of the hands resting on her leg and kept his arm leaning on the length of her thigh. He looked up into her deep brown eyes and said, "Just so there are no other misunderstandings… I love you. I want us to be together every single day starting from right now. And based on the way we were kissing back there a few minute ago, I think we should probably get married as soon as possible," he smiled.

"Curly…Edward, I love you too. Please tell me you know that."

Curly sat higher on his knees and placed both his hands low on her waist as they leaned forward to kiss. After a few minutes, they were again left breathless, but out of nowhere they both started to giggle. At first they tried to continue kissing, but between each touch of their lips they would smile and laugh. It didn't take long for their giggles to turn into genuine joy and hysterical laughter. Curly repositioned her body more forward on the crate and he pulled her tight against him as they continued to shake in amusement. Their laughter stopped when they became aware of the extreme intimacy of their embrace. He was kneeling between her legs and his head was pillowed against her overflowing bosom. He slowly began to kiss the white skin above her neckline and she gasped in surprise at the flow of pleasure his lips created throughout her body. Curly knew his actions were dangerous, so with one last kiss he stood up and pulled her up with him. He grabbed one of her hands, brought it up to his lips and kissed her wrist before placing it in the crook of his arm and running back toward the party.

**Have you ever been to an auction? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim to have originally created these characters or plot, written by Richard Rogers and Oscar Hammerstein. ****And the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning: There is no course language or graphic sexual situations, but there are some interactions alluding to sex and some brief sexual content.**

The next three weeks Curly and Bella spent all of their free time together. And it was a relief to everyone, Esme especially, that their wedding was tomorrow. They hadn't been able to keep their hands or lips off of each other during their short engagement. When he would arrive on the farm she would run out to greet him and jump up into his arms. Her legs would be hanging above the ground as they swayed back and forth in a tight embrace. Once her feet were on the ground they would stare into each other's eyes before smiling conspiratorially and running in the direction of the peach orchard. Esme never saw what they were doing when they were 'walking through the grove,' but she had a pretty good idea of what they were up to day after day. After about thirty minutes the young lovers would come into the house for refreshment. Esme couldn't help but notice how their lips always seemed slightly swollen and red when the returned, and Isabella's neck and cheeks were rubbed red in a way that looked suspiciously like a beard burn.

They'd sit at the table and drink the fresh lemonade and talk about their future, their upcoming wedding, or anything in between. They couldn't bear to sit across a table, so they would pull their chairs close together and sit close while they planned and conversed. One of Curly's hands was always under the table resting gently on Bella's thigh, rubbing back and forth every few minutes. They never kissed on the lips in Aunt Esme's presence, but that was their only restriction. They would lean over and kiss each other's cheeks or brows, hands, fingers, wrists and noses. They were in love and couldn't wait to spend the rest of their days working alongside one another and starting a new life together. The longed to share the marriage bed and privately discussed their excitement about sharing that intimacy meant for a man and his wife. They spoke of the delicious pleasure it would be to spend hours never having to stop kissing or touching and getting to wake up wrapped around each other everyday.

By the evening of their wedding day, Esme had never been so excited for two people to marry. Not only because she wanted her niece to be happy, but because she wanted them to be able to go on their honeymoon and stop mooning around the house. Esme had bought a new dress for Isabella as a surprise wedding present and it was the loveliest dress she had ever worn. It was embroidered with handmade lace and the fabric seemed to shimmer under lights. She pulled her hair back in a low clip with the thick curls hanging low and loose on her back. Esme placed sweet smelling wildflowers in her hair and picked a beautiful bouquet for her to hold. The wedding was held outside at sunset in the orchard next to their special tree. When they saw each other for the first time in their wedding clothes their faces shone brighter than the setting sun. Their hands joined naturally before the preacher and when he declared them man and wife, Curly and Bella both sighed in immense relief before sealing their vows with a gentle kiss.

Curly refused to let go of Bella's waist and he knew she felt that same desire to be continuously connected by touch as well. It almost seemed like the whole territory was present at the party following their marriage ceremony. Many friends and neighbors congratulated them and attempted to engage them in a normal conversation, but the new married couple was easily distracted. Bella would become flustered when she would feel Curly's hand slide up the inside of her waist and graze her breast with the tips of his fingers. Curly would lose his train of thought every time Bella leaned into him and placed a small kiss on the shell of his ear, or on his neck, near his pulse. Their teasing had become extremely passionate, but they had to continue to greet their guests and be sociable. They had never been happier or more in love, and felt that nothing could ruin such a beautiful day.

They sat close during the dinner and thanked everyone for preparing such a lavish meal. There was music and laughter, and everyone was in good spirits. When the sun moved below the horizon, Esme quieted everyone down and called out, "It's time for the bride and groom to change and pack their bags. The train leaves in a few hours and we don't want them to miss it!"

Curly pulled Bella up from the table and started toward the house. Before they could walk inside, Bella released Curly's hand and walked to the edge of the porch lifting her bouquet high in the air. The young women immediately caught on and squealed in delight as they started moving toward the porch. Once there was a significant gathering of young women, Bella turned around and threw the flowers over her head. She spun around quickly to watched as the girls fought between themselves as they laughed. Curly stepped close to her again and placed his hand under her chin to raise her head for a kiss. They kissed softly for one moment and ran inside with everyone clapping behind them.

They flew up the stairs and realized that for the first time, they were truly alone together. Curly stopped Bella from walking through the door, and pulled her tight to his chest before he leaned down and lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down to kiss her as they walked through the door. They continued to kiss as he slowly set her down, but he didn't release her. Her arms had moved to stroking his neck and she was running her fingers through his hair. His arm was wrapped around her waist and he began massaging her back and moving it slowly down to her bottom. He moved his head away from lips when she gasped in surprise and he started kissing his way down her neck until he was sucking on her porcelain skin. Her grip on his hair squeezed harder and as liquid pooled in her core. She reluctantly removed her hands from his thick curls and dragged them over his neck and down to his chest. She started untying his tie and releasing the buttons on his shirt. He moved his head back from her neck and watched her face as she worked on his shirt. With her arms raised, he had better access to her waist and bodice and so he brought his hands around from her back dragging slowly up her sides and front. Her entire body was shaking as he his thumbs teased the undersides of her breasts and he lowered his head to kiss the pillowed skin above her neckline. Her heart was throbbing as he began to lick and bite gently on her chest. She had finally finished unbuttoning his shirt and she slowly started pulling out his shirt tails from his pants. Feeling her hands so low on his waist, Curly lifted his head again to watch her work. She slowly raised her arms, rubbing from his stomach to shoulders and then slowly pushed the strap of his suspenders down. Once they were both hanging by his thighs, she stepped forward and kissed his exposed chest as she pushed the shirt over the back of his shoulders and off his arms. She leaned down and started kissing a line starting above his navel up to his pecks and around his nipple. Now it was his turn to gasp and grip her arms in excitement. After a few minutes of her innocent exploring, he pulled her face up so their lips could touch. Their kissing was wild and passionate and slowly their tongues started meeting shyly. After a few tentative strokes of their tongues, they opened their mouths completely to taste each other fully. Bella's hands were stroking the bare skin of Curly's torso and his hands were angling her head so he could reach deeper in her mouth. While they continued to kiss, his hands moved down to the clips on the back of her dress. When Bella felt him start to release her hooks, she dropped her head to his neck to catch her breath. He made quick work of the dress and when it was open she pulled her arms out from the sleeves and let it drop to a pile on the floor. She was still covered by her bloomers and corset, but she had never been so bare in front of a man. Curly's eyes swept over her body in appreciation as he told her how beautiful she was.

"You are absolutely perfect." He looked down to the front of her corset and saw the edge of a pink nipple peeking up at the top. He lifted his hand to her chest and slowly dragged his finger over the blushing nipple. He was shaking with his extreme arousal and loved the way Bella threw he head back in delight when he touched her tight skin. After a few minutes of tentative exploration he started unlacing her corset so he could rake his hands over the skin of her belly and breasts unrestricted. As he continued to unlace, their lips naturally drifted back to each other and they were slowly sucking on their lips and tongues. When the corset dropped to the floor and she was left in her shift and bloomers only, he couldn't resist running his hands over her skin frantically. Looking up at her for permission he placed his hands over her womanly mounds and started feeling them gently above her shift. His hands covered her fully and he started rubbing his thumbs over her puckered nipples until they were tight and aching.

All the sudden they heard a rhythmic tapping on the window and then the sounds of men whooping and hollering from outside rose into the room. The sound of banging pans and ringing bells washed over them like a cold bath. They heard a few pair of footsteps run up the stairs and Curly realized they were about to be subjected to an old-fashioned wedding custom: a chiverie. Before some men could bust into the room and see Bella so undressed, her ran to her chest and picked up the floor length cotton nightgown and helped her put it on quickly. Just then, four men opened the door abruptly and pushed it open with a bang. They were laughing and teasing Curly and Bella. Two men grabbed Bella by the arms and started dragging her out of the room. The other two men did the same with Curly, but he struggled with them and was able to put his arms back through his suspenders. Once they reached the porch all the men waiting outside started making more noise and laughing at their lack of proper clothing.

Many men were yelling out taunts and teasing them loudly. "What? Couldn't wait until the honeymoon, Curly?"

"Can I kiss the bride too?"

"What happened to your shirt, Curly? Someone steal it?"

The drunken mob dragged them out to the hay stacks, located a small distance from the barn. There was a ladder leaning against one, and the men pushed them towards it. Bella reached it first and tentatively started climbing. Curly was right behind her and said, "Sweetheart, I'm right here." He placed a hand on the back of her waist for a moment and started pushing her upwards, encouraging her to climb. Once they both reached the top, they wrapped their arms tightly around each other. The men removed the ladder so they were stuck at the top.

"Are you okay?" Curly asked Bella. "They weren't rough with you, were they?"

"No, I'm fine. Just don't let me go," she said as she stepped closer into his arms and rested her head over his heart. He gently placed a hand behind her head and started playing with her curls.

The men surrounded the haystack and were still clanking their pans. Someone threw up a large stick that looked like it held a small scarecrow. "Here's a baby girl for you!" one man yelled. Curly caught it with one hand and threw it back down immediately.

"Here's a baby boy! Twins!" another man said as he threw up a similar prop. With his arm still around Bella, Curly pushed the flying object back to the ground.

Ignoring the sounds around them, Curly looked down into Bella's eyes. "I am so sorry, sweetie. I'm sure it will be over soon," he said, shaking his head.

Bella loved him so much and could help but squeeze him tighter. "I love you. So, so much," she whispered and raised her face for a kiss. He understood the gesture and lowered his head so their lips could join.

"FIRE!" one man yelled. They lifted their heads in shock and saw one haystack about thirty feet away blazing from the ground up.

"Let's get water from the well!" one man yelled and about ten others ran in that direction with him. The remaining men ran over to the fire and started whacking at it with their removed coats. Curly felt frantic and nervous because they were stuck on top of the stack and the ladder was lying on the ground.

"Hey, Curly!" Bella and Curly looked down to the foot of the haystack and gasped in shock when they saw James standing there holding a lit torch. He was dirty and sweating with a horrible look scrunching his face. "I didn't get to kiss the bride, but I got a present for you!"

James lifted the torch high in the air and stabbed it into the hay. The straw caught fire immediately, and Bella couldn't help but scream in fright. James continued to light the hay on fire as he walked around the stack. In seconds the entire bottom of the stack was blazing and smoke was billowing up toward Curl and Bella making them choke and cough.

James started screaming at Curly as he pulled out a knife and pointed it upward. "Come on! Come on, you coward!"

Bella was sobbing into Curly's neck and yanking on his shirt. He turned away from James and looked to the ground. He saw another small stack of hay lying on the ground and grabbed Bella underneath her arms pits, preparing to throw her onto that cushion.

"No, no!" She wasn't letting go of his shirt.

"Bella, please! I love you. Please jump."

With one last look at each other, she let go of him and allowed him to assist her jump to the ground. Once he saw her land safely, he turned towards James again. James was screaming and spitting on the ground.

"COME ON!" he spat, crouched down holding his knife in front of him at the ready.

Curly didn't have any weapon or any tool to protect himself, but he knew he had to do something and get off his burning stack immediately. With one last deep breath he aimed for James and jumped on top of him. He landed on him heavily and jumped up as quickly as he could, ready to defend himself. When he looked down, he realized James wasn't getting up. James was lying on his side, with his legs sprawled in an odd position. A few men had heard the yelling and were standing close to James and Curly now. After another minute without seeing any movement, Curly leaned over and pushed James's shoulder so he would be resting on his back. James's knife was sticking out of his chest, close to his heart.

"He landed on his own knife," Curly exhaled as he stood back up and stepped away from James.

Men and women were gathering around them now, and one older man leaned down to James and listened to see if he was still breathing.

"He's alive, but barely. We need to get him to doc's place immediately," the man said.

Bella finally was able to push through the crowd, looking around for Curly. When she finally saw him standing near James's prone body, she couldn't help herself as she flung herself into his arms. She started moving her arms all over his naked chest, trying to reassure herself that he was fine.

"Oh, Edward! Why did such a thing have to happen to us?" she cried. His arms started skimming over her back and he lowered his face into her exposed neck.

"Baby, I've got to go with them. I've got to help," he said, with a hard edge to his voice. "Aunt Esme, will you watch after Bella for me?" He breathed deeply into her neck, then released Bella and started stepping away.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. This should never have happened," she said through her tears. Before Curly could completely release her she stepped close to him again and started kissing everything she could reach. She kissed his chest and neck, and started kissing below his jaw and reached up to kiss his chin. He tipped his head down so their lips could meet and they kissed in short intervals, one starting before the next could end. With one last lingering kiss, Curly stepped back suddenly leaving her standing there with her arms suspended in the air.

"I'll be back soon. You know I'll be back." He stared deep in her eyes, then turned around and helped the men carry James's body over to a nearby wagon. They set him down carefully on his back, and then they all jumped on their horses and followed the wagon down the road, disappearing in the darkness.

Bella wasn't the only one with tears streaming down her face. Some other women standing around were holding each other and trying to help the men. She wrapped her arms around herself attempting to shelter her body, not just from the cold wind, but also to try and hold herself together. To be so deliriously happy one minute and so terrified the next was a great shock to her system. One moment she and Curly had been sharing the most intimate of embraces, and the next they were pulled out of their haven into a fiery hell. As she slowly looked around, she realized men were still working on putting out the fires. They had been working hard, and now there were only a few smoking embers left. Esme walked over to Bella and wrapped a blanket around her shaking shoulders.

"Come on inside, dear. There is nothing we can do now but wait." Esme wrapped an arm tight around Bella's shoulders and started pulling her toward the house. Once she felt that arm tight around her, a wave of exhaustion passed over her, making her sag into her aunt's body. Big sobs started wracking her body back and forth as she laid her head onto Esme's shoulder, trying to catch her breath. "You're alright now, darling. You're alright," Esme soothed.

She led Bella inside to sit on a small love seat. They sat close and Esme placed her hand on Bella's back and rubbed circles soothingly while she tried to calm her crying.

"I will never be able to forget this. I never will," Bella said with renewed tears streaming down her cheeks.

"And that's alright Isabella, and don't try to." Bella looked up into Esme's face in shock.

"Lots of horrible things happen to folks. Sickness, or being poor and hungry; or being old and afraid of dying. That's the way it is, but you can stand it. You've got to be hardy." She squeezed Bella's hand and made sure she was listening. "You gotta be. You can't deserve or appreciate the sweet things in life unless you're tough."

Bella wrapped her arms around Esme's small neck and said, "What would I do without you? You're always so strong. I don't think I could ever be as tough as you."

"That's the beauty of being married, though. You've gone through something truly awful that you'll carry with you for the rest of your life. But now, you don't have to shoulder it alone. For the rest of your life you can share your burdens with Curly. He'll always be there to comfort you when you can't stand alone, and you can do the same for him."

They sat together quietly for quite some time while Bella thought about Curly and what he must be going through. He was always so strong and sure of himself, but when they were holding each other before, she knew he was feeling mighty bad. She had been terrified of James, but because she was with Curly she didn't completely panic. She knew he would never let anything bad happen to her if he could help it. What must he have felt, watching that haystack burn and seeing the knife aimedfor him? He had no one protecting him then, but he jumped toward danger without delay. His actions had accidently caused a man's death and Bella cried for Curly, knowing how that must have damaged his soul.

Movement could be heard from outside and Bella stood up quickly and ran to the door. She looked outside and saw the group of men coming down the lane. She wiped away her tears and knew that she had to be tough now, for Curly's sake. He needed her, more than ever before, and she wanted to show him that he could rely on her too. Curly came running up the lane, but before they could reach each other, one of the men grabbed his arm and held him back.

The marshal held up his hand restraining Curly's movement and stopped to speak to Esme. "We took James over to Doc Tyler's and he'll stay there until the morning."

"Is he alive?" Esme asked tentatively.

"No, ma'am."

Some women started sniffling and crying, while others bowed their heads and took off their hats. Bella looked over to Curly and saw the pain that washed over his face.

Finally Curly spoke. "Bella, honey, Charlie is the federal marshal, you know. He thinks I ought to give myself up tonight." His voice was low and tired and she noticed he had dark bags under his eyes.

"Tonight?" She couldn't bear the thought of missing their honeymoon. She ran past the marshal and into Curly's outstretched arms. They held on to each other with an unbreakable grip.

"Your train leaves Claremore in just two hours," Aunt Esme jumped in. "If they don't get moving soon, they won't be leaving at all."

"Well, the best thing is for Curly to go in of his own accord until he can appear before the judge," Charlie said. He started pulling on Curly's arm, trying to separate the embracing couple. "Curly, come on. Come on, now." He kept trying to yank them apart, but neither of them would let go.

Esme stood by, watching the scene trying to think of a solution that allowed Curly and Bella to go on their honeymoon. They had suffered so much and knew they need time away to solidify their bond. Esme started looking around and saw William Black in the crowd.

"You're the judge round these parts, ain't you Billy? "

Billy looked surprised to be called out and stuttered, "Well, yeah. But, I…"

Bella cut him off and said, "Well can't Curly tell you now and get it over with?"

The marshal stepped in front of Bella and spoke with authority. "That wouldn't be proper. It's got to be done in court."

"Oh, fiddlesticks!" yelled Esme. "Let's do it here and say we done it in court."

"We can't do that. It's breaking the law!"

"Well, let's not break the law. Let's just…bend it a little," Esme answered smoothly. "Come on, Billy. Let's start the trial. We ain't got long."

Everyone started moving inside and gathered around the table where Billy sat down. Bella was holding onto one of Curly's hands with both of her own as they walked together and stood in front of the judge.

Charlie was still protesting as he walked inside. He was talking quickly into Charlie's ear, but suddenly Billy said, "Oh, shut your trap! We can give the boy a fair trial without locking him up on his honeymoon." Aunt Esme walked up to him and handed him her auction gavel. Once he called everyone to order he looked to Curly and said, "Okay, here's the long and the short of it. First, I'm going to ask, what's your plea?"

"What?"

"It means, why'd you do it?" Billy answered looking up into his face.

"Oh, why I did it? Um, well, because he'd always been pestering Isabella…"

Billy cut him off immediately. "Wait a minute, wait a minute!" He looked into his eyes trying to communicate something. "Don't let your tongue start running around in your mouth like that.'

Curly sat down in the open chair next to the judge and leaned forward. Bella placed her hands on his shoulders, holding tight.

"Now listen to my question," the judge continued. "What happened tonight that made you kill him."

Curly was silent for a moment while he gathered his thoughts. "He tried to burn us to death and then he came at me with a knife."

"And you had to defend yourself?" the judge prompted.

"Yes, absolutely."

Billy banged the gavel onto the table with one loud tap. "The plea is self defense!" Everyone started talking at one, repeating what had been said and agreeing with the judge. "Now we need a witness, who saw this happen." More talking could be heard and several people jumped up and stepped forward. Three men approached the judge and he wrote down their names, occupations, and statements confirming Curly's plea for self defense.

The marshal stood up when the witnesses had stepped away and spoke in a loud voice saying, "I feel funny about this! I still think we should wait until morning and do this in a proper court of law."

Aunt Esme was tired of this man's meddling and walked over to him. "You'll feel even more funny when I tell your wife you've been carrying on with another woman," she said.

"I ain't been carrying on with no one!"

"Maybe not. But you'll still feel funny when I tell her you are." Everyone started laughing loudly and looking around in amusement.

Charlie started getting more belligerent as he said, "You can laugh all you want, but as federal marshal…"

"Will you shut up about being federal marshal?" one man called out. "We ain't gonna let you send the boy to jail on his wedding night. And that's final."

Other men started yelling out their affirmations strongly while Curly and Bella waited in silence. Charlie was about to start complaining again when Esme jumped in before he could speak. "This here territory will become a state one of these days and we'll have to choose who will become our mayor. If you don't back off now, no one here will even think of voting for you." This finally shut him up and he backed away, defeated.

Billy slammed the gavel to the table once again and yelled, "The verdict is not guilty. Court is adjourned."

Curly stood up quickly and spun Bella around in a joyful hug. Everything had turned out fine, and they were smiling in relief as they embraced.

'You two better get changed and grab your bags, or you're gonna miss your train," Esme said as she pushed them toward the stairs.

Her statement brought them back, and they started sprinting toward the stairs. Their train would be leaving soon and they desperately needed time alone. Curly pulled Bella's night gown over her head and helped her into a soft cotton, travel dress. There would be time later to linger and become distracted by all her soft, inviting skin. He changed his pants quickly while Bella was packing her bag. When he turned around to find a clean shirt he realized Bella had paused in her movements to stare at his uncovered legs and torso.

His body started burning and aching in preparation when he saw her hungry look roaming over his body. He crossed the room quickly and kissed her lips with unrestrained passion. Their hips and thighs were pressed close and she could feel his arousal resting heavily against her belly. "Soon, sweetheart. Very soon," he said thickly. He squeezed her hips strongly for one moment before turning back to his own bag. They gathered up their bags and ran downstairs holding hands, running towards Curly's rig.

They stopped to hug Aunt Esme and the other people waiting around to say goodbye. Bella squeezed Esme's frail shoulders and told her how much she loved her. Curly lifted Bella up easily into the surrey and kissed Esme's cheek quickly. He jumped up into the seat, grabbed the reins and they took off quickly in the direction of the train station.

Bella's hand was resting high on Curly's thigh as they drove down the path. She leaned into him and kissed his neck gently before placing her head on his shoulder with a sigh. He turned his head for a moment to place a kiss in her hair. Bella slowly slid her hand to the inseam of his pants and began caressing the inside of his thigh lightly. He held the reins in one hand and placed his hand over hers to stop her movement. She turned up to him with a small smirk on her face and a teasing looking in her eyes. He lifted that hand to his mouth and kissed her palm several times before he placed their joined hands back to his leg. She scooted closer into his side until their thighs were fully pressed together and she wrapped one of her small feet around his ankle.

"I love you, Edward."

"I guess I kind of like you too," he teased.

She pressed an elbow into his side quickly before laying her head onto his chest and humming in contentment.

"Sweet girl. I love you, too." He let go of the hand resting on his thigh, only to wrap his arm around her shoulder and cuddle her firmly.

"I know we've been through something horrible, but let's just take this time away for ourselves," Bella said into his chest. "I know our first time is going to be the happiest moment of my whole life so far, and I want us to always look back on our wedding without feeling burdened. Let's not worry about anything right now other than being the happiest newlyweds on the planet."

Curly exhaled loudly and when she raised her head, he placed a warm kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Nothing on earth could spoil what we have. And I promise you, I'll make you the happiest woman on earth for the rest of our lives, if you can stand it." They smiled knowingly at each other and laughed together as the drove to the station.

They kept their promise, and their honeymoon was full of passionate lovemaking and finding joy in all the small things. Being together was more important than being rich or perfectly settled. They knew they would have the happiest marriage because they had decided that no matter what, they would be strong and tough so they could deserve the sweet things in life. They worked side by side creating a life together filled with laughter, joy and love. And no matter what happened, they always knew they could lean on each other when times were too rough to handle alone. Unexpected, horrible things happen all the time, but that doesn't mean you should throw in the towel and stop hoping for something better. So cherish the struggles you face, because you know that with every trial, you become more capable of finding true joy. You've got to fight to be strong everyday, but if you're lucky, you just may find someone to stand by your side and fight along with you.

**So, what do you think? Leave a review and let me know! PLEASE? **


	5. Outtake

**Outtake: Between Curly and Bella's engagement and marriage. (No major plot- just fluffy times). **

**Disclaimer:****I do not claim to have originally created these characters or plot, written by Richard Rogers and Oscar Hammerstein.****And the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

EPOV

I had never been so distracted in all my life. Thinking about Bella throughout the day was nothing new to me, but now it was different. I used to imagine what her body would feel like pressed fully against mine; how her skin would feel under my hands. I would wonder how soft and warm her pink lips would feel against my lips, my tongue. But since that night of the box social our time together was on constant replay in my mind. Now, I would spend all day in the saddle physically aching for her. I now knew exactly how our bodies lined up when we were embracing; I could see in my mind her slender body shifting into position against mine, teasing me with her sensual movement. I would lose time thinking about our tongues twisting together languidly and remember her sucking on the skin at my neck. Our marriage was only over a week away, but it was torture to wait to be completely intimate, for both of us.

I had spent a long few days in the saddle, and was anxious to see Bella in the flesh. Normally after spending all day in the hot sun I would stop to cool off in a nearby stream or pond for a dip, but today I was too eager to see my Bella. I rode straight to Aunt Esme's farm, anticipating how Bella's face would light up when she saw me coming. As I rode up through the rows of corn, I saw her sitting outside in the rocking chair on the porch with a book resting on her lap. She was wearing a light cotton dress and her hair was hanging loose down her back. When I was closer to the house, she looked up when she heard the rustling of the stocks of corn as I brushed by. She raised her hand to shield her eyes from the setting sun and gasped in surprise when she saw me. She quickly stood and threw down her book in her haste to come to my side. I had been helping lead the cattle to sell in an auction in another town, so I had not seen her for a few days. She hadn't known I had returned, but I could see that my unannounced visit was welcome.

I jumped off my horse and tied him to the post while Bella ran in my direction. She had been in my thoughts almost constantly, but there was something so sweet about seeing her in person. The physical ache I had felt just thinking about her only increased as she approached me. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and squeeze her body to mine, but I didn't want to touch her as filthy as I was.

She slowed down and stood on the other side of my horse while I tied him up. When I was finished, I ducked under the post and reached for her hand.

"Curly! I had so longed that you'd come to me today," she exclaimed breathlessly while squeezing my hand. "Even though I knew it was unlikely, I still hoped."

"My sweet Bella, you longing couldn't have been greater than mine," I said as I looked into her shining eyes.

Before I could prevent her, Bella jumped onto me, with her arms wrapped tight around my neck. I caught her on reflex and loved how her body molded into mine.

"Sweetheart, I'm filthy. You shouldn't touch me in this condition," I said while trying to place her back onto the ground.

"I don't care!" she said as she held onto me harder, refusing to be set down. Her face was resting in the crook of my neck and her breath sent pleasant shivers down my body. "I know you may think it silly, but I feel like we haven't seen each other in weeks. These last few days have been horrible without you."

"Bella, look at me." She finally loosed her grip around me and slid down my body to the ground, looking up to my face. "I would never think your feelings were silly. I feel the exact same way. It is almost absurd how much I have missed you this week."

Bella exhaled in a laugh and brought her face closer to mine in a clear invitation. Her lips parted and she closer her eyes in anticipation, but I knew I couldn't kiss her yet. I rested my forehead against hers and breathed in her flowery scent. She continued to shift her face toward mine, but I evaded her lips.

"Oh Curly, won't you kiss me?" Bella cried. She was wiggling in my arms, insanely arousing me, but I wanted to wash up before we got lost in each other.

"I'm completely covered in dirt. And you look so beautiful and clean. I couldn't possibly…"

My words were interrupted by a heated kiss. She had placed her hands on the back of my neck and pulled my face to hers. When she latched onto my lips, I must confess, I didn't try very hard to stop her. It was wonderful to be in her presence after my absence and we kissed over and over in reunion.

I turned my head to kiss her lovely cheek, and realized I was smearing dirt onto her face.

"If we don't stop, I do believe you'll be as grimy as me," I whispered as I rested my cheek against hers.

"I'm not afraid of a little dirt," Bella said strongly.

"Aren't you?" I challenged.

Before she could reply I pulled her tight against my body and started rubbing my face against her face and neck. She laughed in delight and tried to pull out of my arms. Dirt and dust were shaking out of hair and off my clothes as I moved around. She ducked out of my arms and started running away. She giggled and squealed when I started chasing after her and I tried grabbing a hold of her skirts. When I finally caught up to her I wrapped my arms around her middle from behind and lifted her into the air. She kept laughing and made a lame attempt to escape.

After a moment she stilled, but didn't try to step away. I bent down a little so I could wrap my arms more securely around her waist and placed my cheek against her ear. She leaned her head back against my shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"I'll never let you go," I said teasingly. My arms were criss-crossed on her waist and I squeezed her sides for a moment before letting them rest gently against her. Her arms crossed in front of her and she lifted them to rest on top of mine. Her small hands held the back of my upper arms, making sure I wouldn't release her.

She turned her head to me, with it still resting back against my chest and said, "I really hope that's true."

I leaned toward her and kissed the corner of her mouth. "It is," I whispered lovingly.

After a moment of silence with her resting in my arms, I then slid my arms slowly from her waist and stepped in front of her. I grabbed her hand and started leading her toward the well.

"Curly?" she started suddenly, "Since you smeared dirt all over me, I think you should be the one to clean it off. It's only fair, after all."

I glanced back at her and smiled when I saw the sly grin on her face. There were a few streaks of dirt across her face, but as I started inspecting her more closely I realized her neck, chest and the front of her dress had dirt on them too.

I raised my eyebrow in question and said, "You're making it sound like a punishment and I can assure you, I would definitely enjoy doing you that service."

"Then you have my full permission to touch anywhere that needs cleaning, but only if you allow me the same courtesy," she said flirtingly.

"I believe we are playing a very dangerous game here, but I agree."

"I'll wash you first then."

Even thinking of her touching me was stimuating, but now knowing she was moments away from washing me was almost alarming. My heart was pounding heavily in my chest and my whole body felt unnaturally hot.

We had reached the well by this time, and there was a trough of clear water sitting off to the side. Bella stepped close to me and untied by bandana from around my neck, making sure to tenderly touch my skin as she pulled it away from my throat. Before pulling it away completely she placed her hand against my throat and stroked the skin there and I knew she could feel my pulse strumming.

"My, my Curly. Someone seems a little excited for their bath."

"You have no idea."

Bella's eyes flicked up to mine quickly before continuing on with her task. She submerged the cloth into the water and made sure it was relatively clean before she grabbed my hand to bring me closer to the water. She wiped the cloth over my hand until it was clean, dipping the cloth back into the water when necessary. She then moved up to wash my forearms, gently rubbing the cloth along my skin to remove all traces of dirt and sweat. She repeated these actions on my other hand and arm. None of this was done hurriedly; her actions were tender and loving. Each stroke was done slowly with care.

She then dipped the cloth in the water and rung it out above the trough. She raised the bandana to my face and cleaned my forehead first, then my nose and cheeks. Her touch was light and gentle, and the cool water felt wonderful. I closed my eyes as she laid the cloth over my face to wipe away all the grime she had missed.

My eyes shot open when I felt her fingers against my chest. She had started to unbutton my shirt, but she only went down a few before she stopped. She took the wet cloth and started washing my neck and the top of my chest. I grabbed her waist to bring her closer as she continued to wash the skin inside of the open shirt. She stepped back to reach the water again, but I followed her movement, not wanting to release her from my grip. She strung the wet cloth over the side of the trough and then dipped her hands into the water. Once they were submerged she lifted her dripping hands up to my head and ran her fingers through my hair.

"You have the most beautiful hands. You could touch me all day and it still wouldn't be enough."

Bella thanked me quietly and continued to wet my hair until she felt satisfied with the result. When she was done cleaning me she started running her fingers through my hair, using her nails to scrape my scalp sensually. The sensation made me groan and I pulled her tighter against me. My hands moved to the back of her waist, lying very low and intimately against her. Her face was pressed into my chest, with her lips brushing against the sensitive skin between my pecks.

"Thank you for letting me do that, Curly," she said into my skin. "You know that I love you for who you are and all the wonderful qualities you possess, but I must confess I love your body just as much as the rest."

She looked up into my face to see my reaction to her confession. I don't know if she expected me to be shocked by her statement, but I know I was only surprised that she would be embarrassed by saying it. Did she not know that I felt the same way about her? If she only knew how much I longed to make love to her, she would probably be embarrassed for a completely different reason.

"Isabella, darling…I don't want to sound ungentlemanly or crude, but I think you should know I dream of you nightly. And before you say anything, my dreams of you are quite indecent. I love everything about you. I love your spunkiness, your kindness and generosity, your humor…You have so many wonderful qualities and I don't think I could name them all if I took an entire week to do so. But these things are not the things that I dream of every night. I dream of your tongue stroking mine as we kiss hundreds of times. I see your hair laid out on my pillow as I explore the sensitive skin of your uncovered chest with my mouth. I feel the silky skin of your thighs under my palms as I reach upward to give you pleasure. I'm sorry to be so forward, but I can hardly wait for you to be truly mine."

"Edward… Please don't ever think that your desires are greater than mine or that you feel something I do not. Maybe I don't truly understand the ways of men, but I do believe our passion for each other is equally matched. Only you could inspire such womanly feelings in me and I shake in excited anticipation for the types of touches you describe. And soon we can spend hours and hours exploring this intimacy with equal reciprocity."

I pulled her to me desperately and kissed her precious lips deeply. She kissed back and I could feel her shake excitedly in my embrace, which only aroused me more.

"If we don't stop…" I said against her lips as we continued to kiss, "I do fear for our virtue."

"Before you start mentioning virtue, I should remind you that it is now your turn to touch me…I mean, wash," she said teasingly, letting me know her mistake was intentional.

"Heaven help me," I groaned.

The air between us was thick with tension already, and I knew this tension would only increase as we continued to play this dangerous game. But heaven knows I would not be the one to stop it. We were intentionally pushing the boundaries of propriety, but when people love each other as deeply as we do, it would be absurd to imagine them acting differently

"After I wash you, I think a scroll in the peach orchard is absolutely necessary. I'll definitely need a cool down," I said while looking at the streaks of dirt across the tops of her exposed breasts.

"But Curly, if you want to cool down, we probably shouldn't walk through there. All we'll end up doing is hiding behind a tree to kiss."

"Well, let's plan on doing that then," I said seriously. Bella's puzzled look let me know she couldn't tell if I was joking or not, but I intended to show her how serious I was, soon enough.

I picked up my bandana and dipped it in the cool water. I first cleaned the few streaks on her face. After her face was clean I leaned forward to gently kiss along the apple or her cheeks, placing one kiss on her nose, forehead and temple. I wet the cloth again and started working on her neck. I made sure to rub behind her ears and under her chin. I then kissed the moisture from her neck, stopping to suck on her pulse point. She shivered as my scruff rubbed against her throat and she put an arm around my waist and fisted my shirt in her hand.

"Are you sure you want me to continue?" I asked as I looked down to her breasts, both wanting to touch, and afraid of the reaction I knew I would have.

"Yes…please," she whispered breathlessly.

She was again trembling in my arms, but I knew now it was not from fear. I lowered the cloth from her neck and stroked it across the bare skin below her clavicles. I tentatively ventured further down until I was touching the pillowed cleavage of her pale breasts. When she felt the cool cloth against her bosom she threw her head back and gasped. Her hand held onto the back of my shirt tighter and I placed an arm high around her shoulders to shelter her in case someone should look this way. The muted burning sensation that started low in my gut was now a burning fire that swept throughout my entire body.

I continued to torture myself by fisting the cloth in my hand and using the backs of my fingers to stroke her silky skin. When she felt my bare fingers on her she brought her head forward until it was resting against my chest. If anyone happened to look our direction, we would look like we were simply embracing. I continued to run my fingers over her skin, and began to be more daring when I realized she wasn't pulling away. I ran a finger under the edge of her low collar and teased the skin I could not see. I then squeezed a singled finger under her dress and slowly felt the tight skin between her breasts. We were both breathing very deeply and with each breath her chest would brush against my own.

Trying to not get too carried away was practically impossible. There was also dirt on the front of her dress, right over her breasts. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but I swept the cloth over her dress and her womanly curves.

"Edward…" she gasped in delight.

My breath escaped with a whoosh as I continued to lightly wash the dirt from her dress. I was barely even touching her, but even being near such a private spot was arousing. After a few tortuous moments I lowered my hand and dropped my head until it was lying on this newly washed area. We both were silent as we caught our breath. We were wrapped tightly in each other's arms, trying to gain control of our senses.

"I think it's time for our 'walk' now," Isabella whispered into my neck.

I didn't reply but rather started walking toward the orchard with my arm around her waist. We tried to walk slowly, but ended up running hand in hand toward the blooming peach trees. We were both smiling hugely, loving how we made each other feel.

I pulled her toward a large tree away from the house and pushed her back against the trunk lightly. She grabbed onto my suspenders and pulled me close until I was caging her in. I kissed her once quickly, but before I could pull my head back, her fingers lifted to the back of my head to hold my face close. Our kissing was passionate and practiced. We had spent so many stolen moments these last two weeks kissing when we could find a second alone.

"I love your lips," Bella said in-between kisses. I could only hum in response.

She parted her mouth and I tentatively licked the inside of her upper lip before delving further to stroke her tongue. My thigh was resting between her legs and as our tongues twisted together we started pressing against each other in a subtle rhythm. She lifted her leg slightly to wrap it around my calf and I pushed her into the tree until the pressure of my body was holding her upright. My arousal was pressing into her and we would have been completely joined if we were unclothed.

The sound of a door closing from the direction of the house jolted us back down to reality. I lifted my hands to the tree and placed them on each side of her head. I closed my eyes to attempt to gain control over my pulsating body.

After a few moments I leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Let's go say hello to Aunt Esme then," I said.

As we walked hand in hand toward the house I could sense that our bond was growing stronger with each moment we spend together and I truly couldn't wait until she was my wife. Only eight days left…and I prayed we could survive that long.


End file.
